Don't Worry, I'll Walk
by LycoX
Summary: A fight with Scott sends Kira on a journey to walk again.


**Don't Worry,**

 **I'll Walk**

 **Disclaimer: Brad Covington's 'I'll Walk' started festering itself in my head and then it hit me that it would make for a fantastic Scira one-shot. Enjoy! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

They were in their final year of college when it happened. One of the biggest fights they'd ever had in their entire relationship had happened between the two and as they drove back to Kira's parents, she'd told him to stop the car. Scott, not wanting to do that cause he really didn't want bad feelings going on between them did so with some reluctance. "Baby, I don't understand why you're crying." Softly said the young Alpha as he reached over to grab her hand as her other reached for the door to open it.

Shaking her head at him with tears in her eyes, she pulled her hand from him. "You've become so selfless and self sacrificing to the point you don't even realize what its doing to the people around you. What its doing to me." Sobbed the girl as she made to get out.

"KIRA!"

"No, I… I just can't right now. Just go okay? I'll walk home and we can talk later."

Scott watched on as the girl he loves began to walk away from him in the darkness of the night. And as he did so, he began to think over what she had told him and it made him really wonder if what she had just said was true. As he honestly hadn't ever considered that line of possibility in his head and the consequences of it. Scott stayed where he was a little while longer as he came to truly realize the full truth of what his beloved Thunder Kitsune had told him and with a heavy heart, he went on home and hoped with all his heart that he would hear from her soon. It wouldn't be until two hours later that he'd get a phone call from Noshiko that Kira was in the hospital after a driver had hit her, making the young man's eyes go wide in horror and then to haul ass to the hospital. He couldn't help but cry when he was told how bad she'd been hurt and the likelyhood of her never being able to walk.

Which was a crazy concept for him considering her ability to heal but Noshiko felt that perhaps it was just too much at that point in time and would have to give it time. Sighing sadly, he went inside her room and seeing her in that bed made him cry even more. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'll be okay. I will walk again. So just… Please come and sit with me and hold my hand and we can worry about it all later."

Nodding, he did exactly that and even took away some of the pain from her. Earning him a small smile from the girl he loves. From then on, he held her hand through everything as she struggled to recover and sometimes it was exceptionally hard but he watched as she kept going with determination in her wet eyes. Their friends would lend their support as well in their fellow Packmate's time of need, making them all closer then ever before. Stiles would even try a guilt trip on Scott when the Alpha stopped taking extremes to ensure the safety of everyone in the town, resulting in a fight between the two and a harsh slap from Kira to Stiles' face, along with a whole Hell of a lot of yelling at him for how he was being towards his own supposed best friend. Something that got a look of horror on his face when he realized just how right the wheelchair bound girl was.

Sometime later Scott found the courage to get on one knee and ask the girl he loves the most important question of his life. "Kira Yukimura, will you marry me?"

With glistening eyes and a beautiful smile, she gave her response. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Cried out the girl as faint cheering in the distance could be heard and making for the two to laugh.

Holding out her hand, the man she would soon marry quickly placed an engagement ring on her finger and then leaned up to kiss her as they hugged as best they could with her still in the wheelchair. The time soon came for their wedding and when Kira got a good look at her dad, she realized the man was close to crying as she knew her father had looked forward to the day he got to walk her down the aisle. "Dad, it's going to be fine. I promise so please don't cry. I know this is gonna hurt but please let me do this on my own. I'll walk."

With his eyes glistening, Ken nodded and stepped back with great reluctance and had to force himself from reacting as he saw his baby girl force herself out of her wheelchair. His hands tightly clenched together. And he watched as his baby girl let out a small moan as she finally, miraculously got out of the chair. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at him but he could see the look of pride in them for what she had just done and he himself couldn't be more prouder of his daughter then in that moment. "Try again. Fail again. Fail better." Quoted the girl to her father and he couldn't help but let out a sob over that.

The two hugged gently so as not to ruin her wedding dress in anyway, and then they linked arms and made their way inside where Scott and everyone else awaited them. Scott couldn't help but gasp as he saw his bride to be standing and walking and everyone else was looking on in stunned surprise as well. Noshiko even had tears in her eyes as her hands covered her mouth over what she was seeing. "GO KIRA!" Shouted Stiles from next to Scott thanks to being Best Man and earning watery chuckles from everybody.

Once she was with Scott and her father had lifted her veil, she saw and felt the immense amount of pride, happiness, and love from the man she loves and it made her heart swell up in a great happiness. Holding their hands in the other's as a somewhat tearful Alan Deaton cleared his throat to begin the ceremony. "We… We are gathered here today to witness a union of two souls in love and marriage. Two souls I have long had the pleasure of knowing and even thinking of as children of my own. If there is any who feel they must speak out on why these two should not be wedded this day, speak up now."

No one spoke and after several seconds of silence Deaton continued on. "Scott Mcall, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife til death do you part? To have and to hold through everything life sends your way?"

"I do." Firmly replied the beaming man.

Smiling widely, Deaton turned his attention towards a tearful but beaming Kira. "Kira Yukimura, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband til death do you part? To have and to hold through everything life sends your way?"

"I do."

"And as I understand it, you each have vows you two wish would wish to share?"

Nods came from the two and after receiving her vows from Malia, she opened the paper up and began to read aloud. "Scott McCall, someone I have known and love for so long now. Someone who stood by me and held my hand as I struggled to recover from being hurt. You stood by me and I promise I will always stand by you in return. And together, we will walk."

By the end of her vows, she'd been looking him right in the eye, no longer needing to read from the paper by then as those words were ones she remembered straight from the heart. Scott took a moment to compose himself to be able to talk after being handed his vows. "Kira Yukimura, the day you came into my life is a day more clearer then any other for me. The more time we spent together, the more I came to care for you and even fall in love with you and I truly can't see myself marrying anyone other then you. Your struggle to recover was a hard one but you made it through and I am so terribly in awe of it as you are the strongest person I have ever known. And I am more than happy to walk by your side hand in hand."

Kira wanted nothing more than to pull him close and kiss him for all she was worth. "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I hereby proudly declare you to be man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Declared Deaton and the two soon met in a passionate embrace.

"Please welcome for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. McCall-Yukimura!" Deaton declared as the two newly wedded lovers kissed one another so passionately.

Loud cheers erupted soon afterwards and afterwards, Scott and Kira truly did walk hand in hand together til the very end.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Not gonna lie, kinda made even me wanna cry. And I am officially now 29 years old! Go me!**


End file.
